Millennium
by Dreamer2005
Summary: Claudia heads to Japan on a secret solo mission to find some ancient artifacts that might have caught the interest of a recently escaped HG Wells.
1. Chapter 1

Millennium

H.G. Wells had escaped and Claudia secretly goes after and follows her to Domino City, which leads her to Yugi Muto and Wells' connection behind the Millennium Items. But will she be able to keep the Warehouse a secret long enough to get Myka back and H.G. Wells put away before someone gets hurt?

Disclaimer: I do not own either any of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Series or Warehouse 13. I just think they go together perfectly as a crossover.

Deep in South Dakota, where barely anyone ventured into, stood a large structure known as Warehouse 13, for nearly a hundred the best agents within the U.S. have been selected to protect it and the mysterious artifacts that were hidden inside of it. Though no one would suspect Claudia Donovan to be one of those agents, with her youthful appearance, short red hair with a purple streak on the left side of her face, and clothes that made her look like a nerdy college student. Technically, Claudia was more of an apprentice than an agent, since through a bizarre series of events that led her to the Warehouse's existence to be brought on by the Head Agent Artie Nielsen, who was never happy by Claudia's antics.

While Claudia was always the one to brighten up the room, this time she seemed sad and off somewhere, like something was bothering her. Leena, a young women who ran the Bed and Breakfast where they all lived noticed this as she walked into Artie's office with some papers in her hand. "Hey, Claudia you can't keep sulking around like this, Myka's gone you're going to have to accept it sooner or later". It had already been one month since H.G. Wells (who was really a woman), betrayed them all, almost destroyed the world, and was locked somewhere that was even worst than the Bronze Sector. But what was worst, it caused the departure of Myka Berring, their friend who trusted Wells and brought her on again as an agent.

"I know. I know its been a month, but it feels like forever, I just want her back", Claudia said getting up from her chair and walking over to the glass wall that showed the view of the Warehouse.

"Well, if you're not too busy being sorry for something none of us could have prevented, I found these in Artie's room and was planning on giving them to him, but since he's not here, maybe you could go over them before he comes back", Leena knew that messing with Artie was something Claudia loved to do and thought that it might cheer her up a bit.

"What are they?", asked Claudia with a strike of curiosity.

"Okay, last night Artie was up late researching Artifacts and this one stuck out", she took out a file from the stack she had and laid it in front of Claudia, "It was open when I found it, but inside it mentions some kind of weird Ancient Egyptian Artifacts that were suspected to have resurfaced". Claudia opened the file and saw that one of the pages was paper clipped with pictures of tablets with what looked like monsters on them. Another page showed seven pictures of different Artifacts: a necklace, a scepter, a key, a set of scales, an eye, a circular pendant with five spikes on the edges, and another pendant in the shape of an upside down pyramid. All except for the key had what looked like some kind of eye on them. The next page showed a map of Japan with a red dot pointing towards a precise place.

"Okay, you got a bunch of Egyptian Artifacts in Japan. We've had stranger, so what's the big deal with these things?", right before Leena could tell her, Artie and Pete walked in causing Claudia to hide the file in place with the others Leena carried in with her.

"Claudia, don't think I didn't see that. Now before we begin with our usual assignments-." "There something you should know first". The entire group turned around to see Mrs. Fredric, the Keeper of the Warehouse and Artie's boss who had a knack for showing up silently. "H.G. Wells has escaped". The gang stood shocked upon hearing the news.

"What do you mean she has escaped?", shouted Artie with panic.

"So far, the details are sketchy, but what we do know is that she managed to elude surveillance and sneak out. We followed her to Seattle, Washington, but our trail stops there at the harbor. As far as we know she could be anywhere on the Eastern Hemisphere by now".

"Alright, nobody panic. She must know that we are tracking her, how far can she go?", Pete asked trying to find some reason to be calm.

"We are, but like I said Agent Lattimer, when we were finally able to locate her it was at a harbor and we found out she managed to sneak at the location where boats were going to different countries in Asia. We have no way of actually finding out what her precise destination is", upon hearing the news the entire group was scared and confused about what to do. If the Regents couldn't find H.G. Wells or know what she's up to, how could they?

"Well, do we at least know what she wants or what she's looking for?", asked Artie.

"If she is looking for an Artifact then we don't know it yet. However, we are having our allies and informants looking into anything that might catch her eye. If we receive any new information at all, you will be the first ones to know, and I recommend that you do some research of your own. Remember, H.G. Wells almost destroyed the entire world, with a very powerful Artifact, and there is a chance she may try it again. So be on your guard", she left leaving the whole team worried.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Yugioh or Warehouse 13! And this is an old story I made last year and just getting around to putting it up just now. Enjoy!

It was late at night at the Warehouse, almost six hours had happened when Mrs. Fredric announced H.G. Wells' escape. Right now all Claudia was feeling was anger. This woman fooled everyone and betrayed them and broke up not only their team, but their family. The only family that she had ever known. She sat pondering this while leaning against a shelf filled with Artifacts; Artie was back in his office searching for leads that would lead them to H.G.'s location or what she could be after, but when Artie wasn't looking she took the file the Leena showed her earlier and brought it with her to do inventory checks in the H.G. Wells aisle. For some reason she was drawn to this precise file, so far it mentioned seven different Artifacts, each one had its own unique ability that were crafted about five thousand years ago in Egypt. An interesting fact pointed out was that no one knew what these Artifacts did exactly, just that if they were brought together some kind of ancient power would be released, whatever that was, Claudia thought to herself.

As she kept reading she found out that the Artifacts were rediscovered in a Card Game tournament in some place called Domino City, Japan. 'Well stranger things have happened', Claudia thought to herself. When she came onto the last pages she saw papers that had pictures of three boys, a young woman, and a long haired man paper clipped to them. The man's name was Maximillian Pegasus, and his claim to fame was inventing a children's card game called Duel Monsters. It turned out to be pretty popular. Under his picture was another picture, it was the golden eye she saw with the other artifacts, it appears he was suspected to have it, but he was taken off the radar for some reason. Further into his bio, she found out that he was unbeatable in the game he made, but lost for the first time to a kid and afterwards was attacked so badly that it looked like his eye was ripped out. With no other information to go on, the trail just went cold. She thought that the power of the eye Artifact could have something to do with mind reading or seeing through things, the thought both creeped her out and amused her.

Moving on to the women's papers, pretty much all she out was that her name was Ishizu Istar and was from Egypt and participated in the tournament that was held in Domino City, there was hardly any information. Like the last one, she had an Artifact attached with her bio, it was the necklace. The story on this one was that she claimed that it allowed her predict the future, but it wasn't seen again after the tournament and there wasn't any new information to go on. That was twice an Artifact had a cold trail to it with no new information, she hoped the next three would give her better information.

Number three was of a teenaged boy with long white blond hair and tan skin, name was Marik Ishtar, must be related to the lady. Like her, next to no information was available and he had an Artifact picture of the scepter like thing she saw earlier. But there was something that she found interesting, apparently during the tournament he had some kind of personality change and became really crazy. There was another photograph underneath the Artifact picture, it showed the same kid, but he looked way different; his hair was sticking up, he had a crazed, almost homicidal, look in his eyes, and the most unusual was a glowing eye in the middle of his forehead. Claudia had seen some weird things during her time at the Warehouse, but this one took the cake. But after the tournament was over he went back to normal and the trail around the Artifact disappeared again. No wonder Artie seemed interested in these Artifacts, they become active for a while, but they vanish without leaving a single trace behind them and no seemed to actually know what they did. She hoped that the last two bios would help her out.

Surprisingly, the one she picked up had a lot more information the last three, it was about another teenage boy who had an albino like appearance with long white hair and a really pale complexion. Name was Ryou Bakura, another participant in the tournament, but like the last boy he also had a major personality change during the finals. Except, instead acting homicidal, he seemed to be more scary and evil, which sounded exactly the opposite of his usual friendly and calm personality. She wondered if it had anything to do with another Artifact and apparently it did, under his picture was another picture of himself, this time with his hair sticking out all over the place and his eyes seemed cold and calculating. For a minute he reminded her of H.G. Wells and how easy it was for her to fool everyone, except Artie. She wondered if his friends could tell the difference between the two different personalities he had. Moving on she found another picture of an Artifact, it was the circular pendant she saw, under it was information about it. Apparently it was in and out of the Warehouses at times and it kept disappearing, she wondered what kind of Artifact could get out of a place like Warehouse 13 without anyone noticing for a while. This thought stopped as she came upon its last known residence, Warehouse 12, the one where H.G. Wells worked at a hundred years ago. Not only that, but she was the one who found it and brought to the Warehouse after her daughter died and it disappeared before she had been bronzed.

This hit Claudia hard, from what it said, the pendant caused some kind of strange personality change and had the user immediately drawn to it. Could this be what she was looking for? Claudia though for a moment on what to do, should she tell Artie what she had found? Probably not, he was so busy right now chasing down other leads, he probably wouldn't notice. Looks like she would have to take matters into her own hands, but before she could do that she saw that like the last three Artifacts, the trail on this one disappeared as well after the tournament. Looks like this tournament linked in with these Artifacts and after the tournament was over they all went missing with cold trail leading them to no where. She remembered that there was one more bio left and hopefully it would tell her just what was going on with these Artifacts and where they were.

The last one was stranger than the rest, for one the picture showed another teenage boy, but this one seemed different. He looked really mature for his age and very confident, like he was a really big winning streak. Other than his very spikey black, magenta, and blond hair and violet eyes, what drew Claudia to him was what was around his neck, it was the upside down pyramid pendant Artifact. It appears he never took the thing off, like it was some kind of good luck charm; she wondered if he knew what was in possession of. His name was Yugi Moto and apparently was the winner of Battle City Tournament, but his Artifact didn't disappear like the rest. Before the tournament he came out of nowhere and defeated the champion of the Duel Monsters card game, who undefeated and got beat with some rare card. Another big accomplishment was at the Duelist Kingdom Tournament sponsored by the creator of the game and creamed him, and he was also undefeated, the same guy she read about earlier. So far Yugi was undefeated in the card game. So far the paper didn't mention the probable action of the Artifact, but it looked like it made the user a great gamer of anything.

So, she had one Artifact that went missing after a tournament with this Yugi kid being the winner and three more after another tournament, in which he was the winner as well. And one of the Artifacts was once in possession of H.G. Wells, looks like this kid would have some answers on the Artifacts and just might lead her to H.G. Wells. Claudia stopped to put everything back in its place and noticed that it was already late. What she was thinking right now was crazy, but it seemed like these Artifacts were the only lead they had on H.G. Wells. She took the file with her as she made her way down the aisle and out of the Warehouse.

Domino City H.G. Wells

H.G. Wells looked on at the city, she smiled to herself as she thought how easy it was to fool the people the Regents sent after her; there was no way in the world that they would connect this city to her. Upon hearing that an old Artifact she came across a hundred years ago resurfaced in this city, she knew she had to go after it, along with the other Items associated with it. Five out of seven wasn't so bad, and one of them was never found by the Warehouse. The Millennium Items were considered legend within the Warehouse Organization, the reason behind that was when they were first locked up they vanished for some reason, no one knew how. Six of the Artifacts were known to be in Warehouse 2 at the time of the burial and they were probably taken out before or afterwards. That was another reason why she wanted to find the Lost Warehouse, to see if the stories about them were true. Ever since Nikolai Tesla took her to Egypt to find and retrieve the Millennium Ring, she had become fascinated with them and unknown to everyone else, she found out things that no one had ever found out before. Now, she's found their location and intended to see what kind of power was unleashed when they were brought together, but first she had to get that boy, the one who possessed the Millennium Puzzle. The only Item that was never placed in the Warehouse, the only Item no one could find, until now that is. The Warehouse weren't the only ones with sources, she had some within the Tournament as well and they all led back to the boy, Yugi Moto. Helena was curious about the boy and what exactly his Puzzle did, no matter what she will get her hands on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys, a really bizarre turn of events made me delay in publishing this, that and being stuck on an island with zero wifi for a month. So please enjoy this next chapter. PS I don't own either Warehouse 13 or Yugioh!**

Claudia Donovan

Claudia had always hated long flights, she thought as she massaged her neck after getting off the plane at the airport. 'A twelve hour flight in coach in front of kangaroo kid and a chatty lady who stop talking to her friend on the plane, and probably a very cranky Artie.' Claudia checked her Farnsworth and so far he hadn't tried contacting her, she wondered if any of them even noticed she was gone

After exiting the airport she went right away to where the boy lived, she hoped H.G. Wells hadn't been there yet, and that was why she brought a Tesla in the first place, but she would have to reassemble it first after taking it apart to get past airport security. She walked throughout the city and she noticed that on almost every street corner were kids with huge wristbands and monsters on the field, looks like that card game was pretty popular, she might have to learn how to play in case something like in the tournaments came up. As she walked she kept thinking about what to say, 'Hi, I work for a top secret government warehouse that specializes in locating and retrieving objects of the supernatural. And a female H.G. Wells seems to have taken an interest in your puzzle. So what does it do?'. She had a hard enough time talking to college boys when she was with Myka. Boy, how much did she miss her, maybe after taking down Wells she might rejoin the team.

That thought ended as she came to the address listed for Yugi, looked like some kind of shop with a giant turtle on top, well another one for weird book. Inside she found him, but he looked different, he looked slightly more childish and little shorter than the picture in the file gave. Side-effect from the Artifact maybe? "Hello there", he called out noticing her.

"Hi, you're that Yugi kid, the one who won the tournament right?", she asked trying to gain his trust.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. You play?"

"No, not really. Looks interesting though. I'm Claudia by the way."

"Oh, well, its really fun. Can I help you with anything?", here it goes.

"Actually you can. I'm looking for somebody and she's supposed to be in this city. Here's a picture of her, seem familiar?", she took out a picture of Wells, hoping it might help find her, but she also hoped she didn't find the kid already.

"No, I don't think I've had. Sorry.", he handed back the picture. 'Good she hasn't encountered him yet, now lets see what I can find out about that Puzzle', she thought to herself.

"Its alright, she might show up, eventually. Nice necklace by the way, that like a good luck charm or something?".

"Thanks. And in a way its kind of like a good luck charm, I've never lost a duel without it", okay so some kind of winning streak, nothing she didn't know already.

"Cool, so in a way it has changed your life?", she read from her hand. Before she left she wrote some questions from Artie's list to try to figure was the effect from this trinket did, and since she was in a rush she only wrote down the ones she could remember on her hand and arm.

"Like I said, I've never lost a game without it", he told her with a hint of suspicion.

"Oh, right. So, ever since you got it you haven't been feeling like say, 'it is tomorrow when it really is yesterday?'", 'what kind of question was that?', she mentally told herself.

"Um, no"

"Or um, 'feeling like another person is in control instead of you?'", this one he looked a little shocked. Claudia felt like she was getting warmer to what the Artifact did and it looked like he knew what it did.

"Well, I feel like another person when I duel if that's what you meant".

"Absolutely what I meant. And have you been feeling like 'you smell fudge when there isn't any fudge around?'", 'why did copy that question down?', she thought.

"Excuse me?", Claudia's cue to pack it up.

"Never mind, I can't believe I just said that out loud. Thanks for your help though. Good luck with being King of the Cards or something like that. Bye", Claudia hurried out the door and down the street. 'Why in the world did I ask him the fudge question? Why would I think that would narrow down what his Puzzle does?', well since she established there weren't any Chameleon Mines around. Least she could do was keep an eye on him to see if she could figure out what the Puzzle did, he did looked shocked when she asked if he felt like another person was in control, from what she read in those files on the boys, this other Yugi didn't look anything like the other personalities, at least not crazy or homicidal. Claudia sighed thinking to herself that this was going to be one tough case.

H.G. Wells

Pitiful. They couldn't track her down so they sent Claudia. Barely even an apprentice, more like an amateur. H.G. Wells thought this as she saw Claudia leave from talking to the boy. Unbeknownst to anyone, Helena had been following the boy ever since she arrived in the city. He seems to be well aware of what he has in his possession and of the other items as well. While every lead the Warehouse had on the Millennium Items went cold, she followed all other trails and they led to Yugi Moto. She called the Regents fools for being so oblivious to what was right in front of them and to think they have been looking for these Artifacts for over two thousand years. Tonight H.G. Wells would take both the boy and the Items and finally figure out the mystery and purpose surrounding them.

Yugi Moto

After today's encounter with Claudia, Yugi sat in his room with only the spirit for company. "That was a close one. She almost figured out what the puzzle really is", ever since that Claudia girl came in and asked about his puzzle, he had been worried about how much she knew about it and the rest of the Items. They already almost lost everything against Marik, and Pegasus as well. He was pretty sure Yami didn't feel like going against another person who wanted to have knowledge about the Millennium Items.

"I know what you're thinking Yugi. I too wonder about her, she did seem interested in what the Puzzle can do, but I don't think she means any harm", Yami said trying to calm down his friend.

"I know. But others have deceived us in the past just to get their hands on the power of the Puzzle. What if that's what Claudia wants to do?".

"I didn't sense anything malevolent coming from Claudia. What I sensed instead was some kind of pain, like she lost somebody close to her", Yugi remembered that Claudia came in to look for someone, the woman in the picture she showed him. Could she be important to her?

"Well, even if she doesn't mean any harm, I think that we should avoid her until we find out what she wants with the Puzzle".

"Good idea. Its bad enough there are people trying to get this power, the last thing we need are others knowing the secrets it possesses"

Warehouse 13 Artie Nielson

It was early in the morning before Artie realized he fell asleep at his desk in the Warehouse. Ever since Mrs. Fredric came by to give the news about H.G. Wells escape Artie had been working overtime just to finds one straight lead as to where she might be headed to. After one night Artie believed that he had finally found a lead and went to call Pete, Claudia, and Leena to announce what he found. Good thing the Regents gave him everything else they had on her. Artie was the only one in the entire group to believe that HG Wells was up to no good and he was right, like he was about MacPhearson. But what he didn't expect was Myka leaving. It had been one month since she left and he blamed himself for the events that led to her departure, hopefully after this assignment she might reconsider coming back. Pete and Leena came into the room just as Artie finished

his thought. "Okay I know that we've had a big shocker, but I think I know where she might be headed to. Where's Claudia?", he asked noticing the usual annoyance that was Claudia wasn't in the room.

"She didn't come back to her room last night so I assumed she stayed here", said Leena.

"But I saw her come last night out of the Warehouse, I thought she was going back to the B&B", said Pete trying to figure out what is going on, until Artie believed he might know what she was doing.

"Oh no, she's gone after HG Wells".


	4. Chapter 4

**As a little reward for your patience here is another chapter in the same day, I had a lot of time on my hands, just no connection. I still don't own either!**

Claudia Donovan

Claudia knew she was in trouble the moment she heard her Farnsworth buzz inside her coat. She knew would have to deal with Artie sooner or later, but she could tell him what she found here. "Claudia! Out of all of the irresponsible things I pictured you ever thinking of doing, going after H.G. Wells wasn't one of them! Do you realize how worried we've been, what were thinking?!", when Artie finished his rant, she proceeded to tell what happened so far.

"Nice to see you too Artie and glad that you missed me as well".

"Where are you!?"

"Japan", Claudia braced herself for what would come next.

"What are you doing in Japan? And how did you know that is a location H.G. Wells might be at?", so Artie knew about the Items as well?

"From one of the resurfaced Artifact files you had. One of them mentioned an Artifact that was once in Wells' possession and there are others like it. And I think that the rest of them are here and Wells will come after them."

"What Artifacts are you talking about?"

"I don't what they are called but there are seven and five of them were said to have resurfaced here. Ones a necklace, ones some kind of scepter, some kind of freaky eye, and there are two pendants. Ones circular with spikes around it and another's in the shape of an upside down pyramid", Arties eyes lit up in a shocked stare when she mentioned the last one.

"Did they all, but one, have an Eye of Horus on them?".

"Yeah what are they Artie?", Artie sighed for a moment and then went to some other part of his office and returned with a bunch of papers, files, and books. "They are called the Millennium Items. Now they have a mysterious past. We know they were created between three to five thousand years ago by a pharaoh to protect Egypt from spirits that look like they from some kind of Shadow Realm of sorts, anyway apparently after some kind of battle royale the Pharaoh sealed his soul into his Item called the Millennium Puzzle before it was shattered. A few years ago there were rumors that the Puzzle resurfaced and been put together, now I gotta tell you this is the one the Warehouse could never find. During the time of Warehouse 2 six of the Items were placed in the Warehouse, but while they were burying it all the Items disappeared. It wasn't until I read one of her service files that I found out that she had contact with one, the Items, this one is called the Millennium Ring and it has quite a dark history to it. According to Tesla's reports, whoever possessed the Ring would gain great power but there was always some kind of supernatural event that either winded up in people falling to a coma or death. He and Wells found the Ring in Egypt and brought it back to England and after it was placed in Warehouse 12 it disappeared and hasn't been seen since"

"Until the Battle City Tournament that is, I found put there were two other

Artifacts involved as well"

"I know. The Millennium Rod and Millennium Necklace. In possession of Ishizu and Marik Ishtar, both finalists in the tournament, haven't been seen or heard from since, same with the Items", Claudia remembered those two, they were in the file she found back at the Warehouse. But she remembered the other link to the Items.

"They weren't the only ones with these Items, what about that Pegasus guy?", the one with the eye.

"Maximillian Pegasus, creator of the popular card game Duel Monsters, based on those Ancient Egyptian Shadow Games. Good point Claudia, guy fell ill after his eye was forcibly removed and his first defeat with a kid who is also tied in with this", Claudia knew who he was talking about. Artie picked up one of the files he brought and flipped it open to a page that shocked Claudia heavily. It was a picture of Yugi with his Puzzle engraved on a stone tablet, except he looked older and taller, like the one in the file pictures, but couldn't that be since he appeared older than the boy she saw in the shop and similar to the one in the file photos.

"That's Yugi Moto, he's the boy with the Puzzle, but taller and older. Artie what's going on?", she asked with a worry.

"Are you sure, because that's the Pharaoh. Claudia there's a chance H.G. Wells might go after him because of the Puzzle. Its the only Item that no one could ever find. I'll send Pete on the next flight to Domino City to help you, but in a mean time keep an eye on him and make sure she does not get her hands on that Puzzle. Artie out.", Artie hung up on his end with Claudia closing her Farnsworth. What the heck was going on? First she thought that H.G. Wells might be hiding somewhere in Japan. Now she had to protect a kid that was involved in some ancient Artifacts that might be in trouble from a crazy lady. She found herself asking the impossible question of 'Why isn't this stuff ever easy as she walked down the street.

H.G. Wells

She snuck along the tops of the buildings leading up to the skylight that overlooked the boy's room. All too simple, she thought. She looked down the ceiling window to see the young boy holding the Puzzle. So innocent, she almost felt sorry for what she was about to do. She took out a small pouch and took out a handful of sand and sprinkled it over the open window. She watched as the boy reluctantly fell asleep. Before repelling down H.G. took out a pair of colored glasses and slipped them on. She was glad that she hid some Artifacts before she was sent away again. If the legends were true, these would her see the spirit of the Puzzle. She slid down on her grappling hook into the room, seeing the boy asleep with the Puzzle around his neck. She looked around the room through the pink tinted glasses and saw another boy who looked like an older version of Yugi. "So, you're the Pharaoh. I got to say it must have been easy with the two of you, surprised no one suspected anything. Until now that is", Helena looked at the Pharaoh with a smug look on her face, she knew how much he wanted to help the boy, but was powerless to do so.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"Let's just say I'm a collector of sorts. Believe it or not but the Spirit of the Ring is not the only one interested in these Millennium Items", Helena took off the glasses focusing her attention to the boy. She put her hands under his neck and knees and threw him over her shoulders. She figured she had a few hours before he would wake up, his sleep an effect from the Artifact she used: Sandman's Pouch. This would give her time to question him about the Millennium Items. Her original plan was just to pull the boy aside and ask about the Items, if he ran off she would have just used her Tesla to knock him out and take him back. But since Claudia came in and probably asked him about the Puzzle, tournament, and probably her; she had to get him out of Claudia's sight, knowing she might try to protect the boy. Securing her arm around his waist, she grabbed onto the grappler and allowed it to carry them up to the roof. Helena looked again at the boy as began to stir in his sleep, as if he knew what was going on. She took another look around to make sure Claudia wasn't going to show up and ruin her plans. All she knew was that she wasn't going back or be bronzed again, but now she had a little bit of leverage with her.

Claudia Donovan

Claudia hurried back to the game shop where Yugi lived after getting her call from Artie. Even after he explained the Millennium Items she was still confused. It caused her to wonder what would happen if all the Items were gathered together, it couldn't be good if each one had its own individual ability. It reminded her of Edgar Allen Poe's quill and notebook and how they almost killed Myka's father and some kids and Pete and herself. What did Artie tell her about those kinds of Artifacts? She would ask the next time he called, but first she had to make sure HG Wells wouldn't hurt the kid. She came too late. At the shop she saw a figure in the night; it looked like someone carrying something over their shoulders. Claudia stood worried picturing the worst case scenario and took out a pair of Cold War era Soviet night vision goggles that she got at Univille's military surplus store. What she saw was HG Wells with an unconscious boy over her shoulder, looking closer she saw it was Yugi. Claudia took out her Tesla and proceeded to run to where H.G. was, hoping she hadn't done anything to the kid. It seemed like HG didn't notice her, as she climbed up the fire escape of the neighboring building. She wished that she took the grappler Wells' gave Myka from the Warehouse, but when she caught her she would pay for everything she's done. When she pulled herself to the rooftop she got there just in time to see Wells land on the roof with the boy with her. Drawing out her Tesla, Claudia made her appearance. "Helena, drop the kid and don't move".

"Claudia. How is the Warehouse nowadays", Claudia felt a fiery rage when she brought up the Warehouse.

"Oh come on. Don't you dare say that, because you fooled everyone except Artie Myka left!", Claudia yelled on anger.

"What a shame I liked Myka".

"Like you care. Now, let the kid go and I'll tell Mrs. Fredric and the Regents you came quietly". Although she felt so angry at her for breaking up the gang, Artie would tell her not to give in; otherwise she would be like her.

"Shame I can't do that. Believe it or not Claudia, but this boy is involved in something more complex than a simple Artifact or a card game".

"I know about the Millennium Items and your connection to one of them. And I know he's in possession of the one the Warehouse could never find, the Millennium Puzzle", Claudia took a close look at Yugi, he was still unconscious, she had to get him out of here before wakes and starts asking questions. "Now put him down or its going to turn ugly", she didn't take her Tesla off of her as she slowly put the young boy down on the rooftop. "There, was that so hard?", she asked with a sense of suspicion, knowing that she never gave up that easily.

"Actually, that was", she pulled out her own Tesla and aimed at Claudia. She got to the ground fast enough to avoid it and ended up hitting her head on the cement. She was going to have a massive headache later; when she was able to get up she didn't see H.G. Wells. She must have ran off while she was on the ground, she may have been gone but the boy was safe. She picked him up in her arms and walked across the buildings until finally getting to his home.

She managed to pry a window open leading into his bedroom and quietly walked in to lay him down on the bed. Claudia looked at him, thinking he was so sweet, so innocent, reminding her of herself before her brother, Joshua disappeared. With H.G. Wells still on the loose, it looked like she was going to be staying in Domino City a little longer than expected, especially if she wanted to find out more about these weird Artifacts, she knew there was something going on with them and she still had to figure out what that Puzzle did. So far she knew it wasn't dangerous or life threatening, but she couldn't find a definite ability or effect it had.

Claudia turned to leave as he was starting to wake up, when she noticed something on the floor. It was a pair of pink tinted sunglasses, like the kind hippies wore; she wondered what they were doing there since they seemed so out of place with the room. Just out of curiosity she put them, so far nothing seemed strange except when she turned to look at Yugi. To her surprise there was another boy right beside him, he looked just like him, except older and more mature. It hit Claudia that this was the one she saw in the file about the Artifacts, she took off the glasses and he wasn't there and there he was again when she put them back on. The other boy turned and looked right at Claudia with the look of an overprotective brother, something she knew instantly from her brother. "Hello", trying to think of something to do or say until she figured out what was going on.

"You're Claudia. I thank you for saving Yugi", Claudia continued to look at him. It didn't look like he was as bizarre and not as freaky as the other split personalities she saw in the file.

"You're welcome. He seems like a nice kid. So I take it you saw and heard everything on the roof and I bet you have some questions".

"I do, like why is it you are interested in the Millennium Items, particularly this puzzle?", this is what she was trying to avoid, it wasn't like she could just tell what looked like a spirit about the Warehouse and definitely not H.G. Wells.

"I'm sorry but I can't really say much, but lets just say I'm in the strange object finding business. I just had to make sure that the Puzzle didn't have any threatening or dangerous properties and it doesn't look it does. And I really have to go before the little guy wakes up, there are some things I can't say to civilians, but don't worry I'll get her." Claudia left the room through the window and returned to the streets. She felt really tired but kept walking in the direction she went to confront Wells, hopefully she left something that would point her in the right direction. All she could think about was how this case kept getting stranger by the second, and she still didn't know what H.G. Wells wanted with those Artifacts. Maybe Artie might have some answers and maybe he could tell her what was the deal with the glasses she found and who the other Yugi was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, please enjoy. Disclaimer: I do not own either Warehouse 13 or Yu-Gi-Oh! If did then this would be real!**

Yugi Moto

Yugi woke up with a struggle, all he remembered he was talking with Yami about Claudia, and then he just fell asleep all of a sudden. The sun was just about rising as he got up; he turned toward the Pharaoh to see him in a deep thought. "Hey, did something happen last night?", Yami looked at him with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, Claudia was here last night.", Yugi had a shocked look on his face, he knew something was suspicious about her yesterday, "But it wasn't what you are thinking of, there was another woman here, the one Claudia was looking for, last night she tried to kidnap you. It was thanks to Claudia that you're back here, but it appears that she and that woman knew about the Millennium Items".

"What? How much did she know?"

"It didn't get that far, but the woman was once in possession of one of them at one time. But what was stranger was they kept talking about a warehouse".

"Nothing seems to make any sense. So far it seems the target is the Millennium Items, but who was that woman and what does Claudia have to do with any of this?", Yugi kept trying how all the pieces fit together, but he had to admit, this was harder than the Millennium Puzzle.

"After what happened last night it looks like we will have to be on our guard more than usual".

Warehouse 13 Artie Nielson

Pete had just left for the airport, leaving Artie alone in the Warehouse, well Leena was there, but he asked her to get any additional information on the Items. He had to admit, Claudia bugged him a lot and going off on her own after H.G. Wells, did just that, but if she didn't they wouldn't have found the Millennium Items and they were considered legend to the Warehouse. What Artie couldn't help thinking was how that kid Claudia met was involved in all of this, sure he had the Item that no one who ever worked in the Warehouse could find or retrieve, but he also looked like the Pharaoh who was the last owner. Everything he found on the boy from the general public reveal he was just like everyone else until he beat the undefeated champion of the Duel Monsters game, and then he landed on Pegasus' radar and then beat him. And there was next to no information about the last few rounds of the Battle City Finals, other than who won and the cards played.

Artie groaned in frustration just as his Farnsworth buzzed, he hoped Claudia had found more information on what was going on. "Hey Artie, are we feeling a little less grumpy now?", she asked in a cheery voice that annoyed him very much.

"Very funny Claudia. So, what's your situation, find anything relevant yet".

"Not really, but H.G. Wells is right here in the city", he turned white as ghost when he heard that, so she is after those Items, but what does she know that two thousand years of Warehouse agents didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it gets worse. Last night she tried to kidnap Yugi and take the Puzzle, it looks like she thinks that he knows something about the Items".

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know, she said that 'he was involved in something bigger'", usually people were when they were in possession of these types of Artifacts, "There was one other thing Artie, but it sounds so weird even for me. In the kid's room I found these hippie glasses and when I put them on I saw, how do I describe this, another Yugi".

"Another one? Were these glasses pink tinted by anything chance?"

"Yeah, what are they?"

"Back in the '60's a nineteen year old hippie girl had a long night of partying got shocked during an electrical storm, but when she had the glasses on she claimed she could see spirits of the dead. They haven't been seen in over twenty years, she must have found them after she was unbronzed. But what do you mean you saw another Yugi, can you be a little bit more descriptive?"

"Um, through the glasses there was another boy, but older and serious like, like the Pharaoh on that picture you showed me. Could it be possible that the Puzzle holds the soul of the Pharaoh, is that even possible?", she did have a point, other than is bizarre similarity to the Pharaoh, he was the first to solve the Millennium Puzzle. He had heard about Artifacts of a similar nature, in where the only way to unlock the power of the Artifact was through a blood descendent or in a very rare case a reincarnation.

"Okay, call when Pete arrives in Domino City and if you find any more information on this kid and these Artifacts contact me at once"

"Alright Artie over and out", if H.G. Wells got to him one night she might try again, especially dealing with the situation surrounding these Artifacts. Artie rolled his chair right over to the phone and dialed, hoping the person at the other end would pick up.

Denver, Colorado Bering and Sons Bookstore Myka Bering

Deep in the back of her family bookshop Myka sat trying to make herself read a book, but she couldn't. Ever since she left the Warehouse and her friends she didn't feel like herself anymore; she couldn't tell her family and she didn't call her friends, Myka just didn't know what she should do. She though several times about rejoining the Warehouse, but what if the same situation with Helena happened again? Artie took a bullet for her that day and Pete was almost killed, not to mention the world almost entered a second Ice Age.

Myka had just closed her book when the phone rang, she got up and walked over to answer it. "Bering and Sons Bookshop", the person who was on the other line would affect the rest of her day. "Artie?"

**While Myka will be appearing, Steve will not since this takes place between the second and third seasons of Warehouse 13. **

**PS: there might be a duel featuring the Warehouse characters, but I'm still working that out**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
